


Gay phones, and other stuff too.

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Married Life, Multi, Olandy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Theyre gay, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: A collection of dialtown characters being in love, for funsies.
Relationships: Oliver Swift/Randy Jade, Peter Kennedy/Rodger Jones, oliver/randy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Olandy Cuddles

Oliver is lounging on the couch when Randy comes up and sits at the very end, mere inches from the tan phone’s feet. The TV was playing some shitty sitcom, similar to The Big Bang Theory but-- Phoneheads, obviously. Oliver noticed Randy sitting at the end of the couch, and sat up. 

“ Hey, Randy? “ Oliver motioned the phone at the end of the couch. “ Why are you just sitting there like a sad puppy? “ He poked Randy with his feet.

“ I- uhm, you’re taking up most of the couch?.. “ He muttered, looking over at Oliver.

Oliver chuckled, sitting up a bit and grabbing Randy by the waist. He laid back down, taking Randy down with him. The nokia-head squeaked, frozen as he laid on top of Oliver. He slowly melted on top of his boyfriend, gripping his waist lightly and resting his head on the crook of Oliver’s neck. He closed his eyes, listening to Oliver’s heartbeat as his boyfriend watched whatever was on TV. It was calming, as the world faded out and all he could hear was Oliver. His laughs occasionally, his breathing, his heart. Randy fell asleep after a while, Oliver right there in his arms.


	2. Peter and Rodger have a family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gay, and they have 2 kids and a cat! [2 kids n a cat idea by Lemon/Berger on the dialtown discord!]

Peter woke up silently, no alarm blaring, nothing. His brain trained him to wake up early, even on the weekends. He took a sharp inhale, opening his eye and looking at the phone sleeping in front of him. His husband, Rodger Jones. He slipped his arm out from under the orange headed phone, and crawled out of bed. He took his phone from the nightstand and checked it, a nice 6:37. He yawned, stumbling out of their clean room and into the hall. He entered a room across his own, a room with toys strewn across the floor and the walls painted in a nice yellow. There were some bookshelves, with a mix of books and bins full of toys in them. He stumbled over to the cribs by the walls, peering into one and seeing a small toddler. The child wasn’t very large, just 2 years old. He had a soft pink rotary phone and rosy skin, wearing a fluffy blue onesie. Peter was filled with a fuzzy feeling seeing his son. The child wasn’t biologically his, but it was still his, and he loved him so, so much. He went over to check on the second crib, holding a dark-skinned, lava lamp-headed child. The lamp glowed slightly, and the baby shifted around in her soft pink onesie, close to awakening. He was so zoomed in on looking upon his children when he didn’t hear Rodger sneaking up behind him, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s head in a nice  _ clunk.  _ Peter jumped a bit, before softly clunking apon Rodger’s head in the front. It was a nice exchange, the equivalent of kissing to these phones. Peter exited the room after exchanging one last glance at Rodger, looking at their children fondly. He made his way to the kitchen, kneeling down at the end of the hallway to pat their already awake, fluffy calico-Siamese mix cat, Mittens. The cat had been named by their toddler when they got her as a kitten, one of the kid’s first words. It was going to be a good day, he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Requests are open, just nothing nasty/illegal, against canon or nsfw!!  
> domestic family life.. I am soft.. Also sorry for the short fics as of late!!


	3. Too tall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivers 5'5" and Randys 6" , but 5 inches feel like 5 feet and Oliver wants a kiss god damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being so late !! This series is mostly just warmups and small writings I make, so it may not update all that often!!

Oliver groaned in annoyance as Randy stood up straight and tall, amused as he watched his boyfriend try to kiss him. Randy only clocked in at 6’0”, meanwhile, Oliver was 5’5”. While it was only 5 inches apart, it felt like 5 feet. Oliver scoffed as he walked away, but returned with a stool only a minute later. 

“ Oh? “ Randy said, rocking onto his tippy toes. “ No cheating, hun. “ he snorted, as Oliver groaned and kicked the stool away. He turned and pulled out his phone, texting some friends.

**Gay Ass Fucks 3:14 PM**

**3:14 PM short bitch:** my bf is too tall to kiss what do I do

**3:14 PM horse girl:** Punch him in the stomach. When he doubles over in pain, kiss him.

**3:15 PM crazy ass:** duamp haidm 

**3:16 PM друг:** rmeove hais sdhissn

**3:16 PM piss baby:** THOSE ARE ALL BBBAD IDEAS! JUUUST ASK ME TO LLLEAN DOWN!!

Oliver snickered and looked over to Randy, phone already down. 

“ Can y’ lean down? “ He stifled a giggle as his boyfriend walked over and obliged, leaning down yet still out of reach for Oliver. The shorter boy groaned in playful annoyance and grabbed Randy’s collar, bringing him down enough to clank their heads together a little longer than they should.

“ I love you, tall-ass. “ Oliver broke away, pressing his head against Randy’s.

“ Love you too. “ Randy chuckled, scooping Oliver up with ease. Oliver gasped in surprise, pressing against Randy’s arm slightly in joking protest. Randy giggled, clunking his head against Oliver’s shortly before hoisting him up one last time and walking down the hallway, to their bedroom. Oliver yawned, sinking into his boyfriend, and the last thing he heard before settling into his nap was the gentle closing of their bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you wanna request something, go ahead! My rules are:  
> No weird/illegal stuff, like billy x oliver.  
> No going against canon; like no Karen x Oliver. Karen is canonly gay, I'm not gonna disrespect that  
> No NSFW.


End file.
